Shattered reality
by BelatedMisty
Summary: Arthur Williams liked to think of himself as a tough piece of meat, weighing in at 210 pounds, and being the tallest of his family of three. He assumed that when push comes to shove, and the cards were down on the table. He could take the hit, but reality in most cases is often misleading, and when reality reared its head and hit the young man that was Arthur Williams, it hit hard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Shattered reality

Ps: I don't own Naruto … yet, it's a work in progress.

Arthur Williams liked to think of himself as a tough piece of meat, weighing in at 210 pounds, and being the tallest of his family of three. He assumed that when push comes to shove, and the cards were down on the table. He could take the hit, but reality in most cases is often misleading, and when reality reared its head and hit the young man that was Arthur Williams, it hit hard.

Its's dark, but safe. Wherever I am, whoever I am. Its dark, I feel alone, but at the same time I know I'm not. Does that sound crazy? It makes me feel crazy. Again, it's dark, with the only sound being the repetitive strokes of a brush called a heart. It's dark, then suddenly it wasn't so dark anymore.

Pain, and fear were the first things I felt after waking up from the dark. I do not know why I knew the names of these sensations I was feeling, but what I did know were that they were both unpleasant. My fear was fueled by the absence of safety that the dark provided. While the pain I was feeling stemmed from an overload of the senses. The light hurt my eyes leaving in its wake a temporary blindness, but only a fleeting one that quickly resided, in hindsight I wish it hadn't.

Giants, they were giants. Giants that looked like humans. Giants that had the strangest red hair. Was the red-haired beast that was currently man handling me going to devour me? I don't think id taste very good, maybe if she did eat me, she'd spit me out. My thoughts of being eaten were interrupted, by me as I let out a shriek that would wake the gods themselves. It was instinct, I didn't even realize I was going to scream until I did. As I pondered the reason why I was shrieking like a rooster in the morn, the red-haired beast did something that appeased my shrieking, and tipped me off as to what exactly was going on. For you see the red-haired beast had realized far sooner than I had that my shrieks were caused by hunger, and so she fed me. That's when it came to me. These people weren't man eating giants, I was just a baby.

Authors note:

This is the first time I try to write a narrative driven story, much less a fanfiction based one, but I wanted to try my hand and broaden my bleak horizons. Criticism is appreciated, harsh or otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Broken promises

Ps: still don't own Naruto

"Wake up". "Wake up brother, you promised to take me to the park today". "Okay, okay I'm up, aren't you supposed to be in school Sal?". "Silly brother, todays Saturday". "Sorry Sal I have work today, maybe tomorrow". "But you promised".

Boring, being a baby Is boring. All I could do as a baby is eat, sleep, and think. Think? About what? Glad you asked. My child mind was currently trying to figure out whether all of this was a dream, or if I've finally gone insane. It took me a disappointingly long time to figure out that, yes, all of this was real. I really am currently being cooed over by a woman with long red hair, and a child with blond hair. This really isn't my week.

Japanese was not a language I was very familiar with in my past life, but I could pick up bits and pieces. Those bits and pieces were all I needed to know that I'm not in Kansas anymore, or at least not in the US. I understood my current company to enough of a degree where I could infer that the red haired one was the current Me's mother, and that the child was my sister. Cool.

"What's her name kaasan?" asked the unnamed child to my left "Toki" said the woman who I assumed to be my mother. "Why Toki?" questioned the child. "Your tousan wanted that to be her name before he" she trailed off with a sad look in her eye. Toki, Toki was my new name in this life, could've been better, could've been worse. Wait a second, her, as in girl? Again, this really isn't my week.

Authors note

Longer chapters? Yay or nay.


End file.
